custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney Home Video released in December 26, 2000. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from the Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and his friends head off to visit her castle. They meet the Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making cookies and watching butterflies to making silly rhymes, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by the Queen of Hearts, where B.J. and Baby Bop meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to the Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids Valentines cards. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day #Silly Sounds #Laugh With Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around The Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *The Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker, Dennis DeShzer, Mckee Smith, Jim Rowley, Bruce Deck, Pat Smith, Ben Vaughn, Fred Holmes, Stephen White, Mark S. Bernthal, Mitch Lobrovich, Rebecca Self Snider, Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, David Voss, Kyle Nelson, Marc Hebert, Dean Wendt, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Rebecca Self Snider Directors *Steven Feldman Music Director *David Bernard Wolf Be My Valentine, Love Barney Previews 2000 Opening Trivia *The Custom 1999-2002 Barney costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 3, and Season 6) are added. * The BJ costume used in this episode was also used in the home video of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Classical Cleanup" *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from the home video of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Hats Off to BJ! *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the episode of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in Classical Cleanup. *Carol Farabee the actress who played the queen of hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Ship, Ahoy! *This Is The Last Barney Video from Lyrick Studios To Feature the wiggles. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set used. *The original release is closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. The 1979 rerelease is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. Category:2000 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 6